Ashes of a Woman
by KojoroMaid
Summary: She was sacrificed, but it was worth it. Sakebi Kir- AKA Uzumaki Naruto- goes back to Konoha to get back what rightfully belongs to him. With protective mates and powers unknown, he will make a name for himself and gain allies along the way.
1. The Beginning

**Okay dudes and dudets! This is my first story and if you want more info look at my bio! So no flamers or I will hang you from your neck in a tree! Okay? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto... not mine. If it was male characters would be fucking Naruto into the bed, Sasuke would be weighed down and drowned in a lake, and Sakura would be castrated... wait she's not a man... or is she? Mwah hahahahahaha!

* * *

  
**

_Don't cry...You had a bad dream, that's all_  
_ Don't cry...Now it's all gone_  
_ Don't cry...They're just shadows on the wall_  
_ Don't cry...They always move on

* * *

_

**My love, my life, my... master. Gone to the fourth level of hell****, for those who had sinned of wrath. He is gone and now it's time for a new assignment, given to me by the Death God... and my father. Protect Uzumaki Naruto and give him his legacy when he makes ranks. A beautiful child with an apathetic out look on life, though he is only 4. I am to train and return to the village he was born to and serve him as his Shikigami. _(Spirit Summons that cannot be seen by normal humans)_ For I am Shinimai no Reiko... a Nogistune**** and Void Kitsune.**

_Reiko... go, I order you as your sire and King... protect and serve Uzumaki Naruto for the rest of his existence. Go!" A green blur flashed through the air and into a black swirling vortex, a white flash of fangs the only sign excitement. _

Uzumaki Naruto was an enigma, plain and simple. But if it were up to a certain Nara, he would be labeled troublesome... period. He had beauty, but hid it behind a mask of idiocy and pranks. He had grace, but it hid behind a stumble of clumsiness and a smile. He held love, but never showed it beyond sad looks and over the top obsession. To those who know him, he was a friend, a challenge, a confidant and a hero. But those who scorn his very name, knew him as a demon, a scape goat and the villages pariah.

Uzumaki, as he does not like to be called by Naruto, hated it all. He despised the stupid ningens **(humans) **that populated most of the people in the village, true the demon and animal blood had been dilated through time, but they were still different species. He was four, but it didn't mean he was stupid, far from it actually. He had Uzumaki and Namikaze blood running through him. Two of the genius clans, plus the Kyuubi in him to make his mind advance mentally. He knew all about the beast, in fact, if asked, he would say that Kyuubi was a woman.

So, when he saw the shadow in his room, he could honestly say it wasn't his fault he screamed like a wuss. He woke up, and looked towards the kitchen only to scream when a green shadow swept down and kneeled in front of him. "Wh-wh-who a-are y-y-you?" He questioned fearfully. **KYUUBI! **

**_What Gaki, and stop with the yelling! _**

**Well excuse me if I'm scared of a shadow that popped into my room, by passed all of our security measures and then just kneeled in front of me when most people would try and KILL ME!  
**

**_Shut up Gaki! Why don't you listen to the thing then?_**

"Uzumaki-sama, if you please listen to me, instead of Kyuubi-sama." Came the soft voice. Naruto jerked out of his thoughts and looked at the figure kneeling in front of him. "Um... who are you?" This time, he could here the amusement. "I am called Shinimai no Reiko. Though you may call me anything you wish." Naruto frowned at the respectful way he was being talked to, the woman's head was down and he couldn't see her eyes. "Alright Reiko-san-" The figure jerked somewhat at the name. "Why are you here?"

"I am your faithful servant sent to you by Shinigami-sama to protect and serve you any way you wish for me." Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes, suspicious but not over the top.

**Kyuubi?**

**_... Listen to her Kit and follow her advice, heed her warnings and protect her with everything you have._**

**And how am I going to be able to do that Kyuu-chan? I'm only four.**

_**Stupid gaki, she's obviously going to train you. Whether it's in the village or not, I don't know.**_

"Reiko-san... are you going to train me?" The woman who was silent while he conversed with Kyuubi jerked slightly in surprise. "Why- yes Uzumaki-sama. But we will have to leave the village, that is one of my orders. We will come back, of course for you to graduate from the academy." Naruto nodded. "Okay. But we have to tell Jiiji first." Reiko cocked her head to the side, hood still up. "Alright Uzumaki-sama. Come, I will take you there faster." She held out a hand for him to take.

**We're really going to trust her... Kyuubi?**

**_Of course kit! No one in their right minds would impersonate THE Shinimai no Reiko!_**

**Who is she Kyuubi? Who is she really?**

**_That I can't tell you until she does._**

Naruto smiled and took her hand in his, yelping when the feeling of the world rushing by went through him. A few thuds and a whimper later. "Naruto!" Came the old man's voice... the only allowed to call him that besides Ayame, Teuchi and Iruka. "What are you doing here so late and who is your... guest?" The last was aimed a large dose of killing intent. Naruto waved his small hands to placate the Hokage, grinning like a fool.

"Maa, maa jiiji! She's the one who's going to train me!" The Hokage jerked in surprise and aimed a glare at the woman. "Tell, me. Who are you." Reiko sighed and let down her hood, light, sea foam green hair tumbling down her back. "I am Shinimai no Reiko." She swiped her bangs aside to show the sign of the Shinigami, the Roman Numeral one and to lightning bolts going through it.

"Shinigami-sama's daughter... vessel, ward and servant. I am here to serve and protect Uzumaki Naruto. In that case I will train him so he could fight for himself and defend against the ones who are trying to hurt him." Sarutobi slammed his head against the back board... repeatedly thinking, _I'm getting too old for this shit._

"Fine, but what are you going to tell the council... hm-mm?" Reiko grinned, a fast show of white and just waved a hand to the side. "**WE **are telling them nothing! This-" Out of a puff of smoke came a blond idiot. "This doll will stay in the village for the next 8 years we are gone. When we get back, the replica with disperse giving Naruto back memories from his life here slowly so it doesn't give him a brain tumor or something."

Sarutobi frowned. "All right, but how do you know the Kage Bunshin no Justsu?" Reiko copied his frown and raised it one. "I don't know what your talking about. Your Kage Bunshin thing is a bastardized version of hell's technique." And with that both Naruto and Reiko disappeared leaving a stunned Hokage.

"Well... I wonder how many of the "demon hating" ninjas have bastardized "demon" techniques?" He chuckled quietly, imagining some of their reactions. "Oh... Naruto, go home and get some sleep." The blond clone grinned foxily and put out a peace sign. "OF COURSE OLD MAN!" And jumped out the window, running home. Sarutobi growled and slammed said window shut. "Why can't people take the door anymore? Is that so much to ask?"

* * *

**Okee dokie! How was that? Review please and tells me. Oh, and give some suggestions for the male harem that Naruto has. Oh, and if you have any questions, please ask. Remember... ~Evil look~ Flamers will be hanged. **


	2. Hey Beautiful wait! Naruto!

**Oh c'mon! I said no flamers! Not no reviews at all! Review why don't ya and btw~  
Disclaimer: ****Naruto... not mine. If it was male characters would be fucking Naruto into the bed, Sasuke would be weighed down and drowned in a lake, and Sakura would be castrated... wait she's not a man... or is she? Mwah hahahahahaha!

* * *

**

Uzumaki-sama? Are you happy to be back to your village?" Two figures walked, no, glided across the rocky terrain with a grace that humans did not possess. A small tittering laugh came out of the smaller figures mouth, a white and green swirling fan covered red painted lips. "Reiko, dearest. How many times must I tell you?" Amusement coated the words. "Do not call me Uzumaki-sama. I am Kir... to you and friends anyways."

The woman laughed giddily. "But Uzumaki-sama. I am but your faithful servant, I cannot call someone of your stature something so... trivial." Kir just shrugged and started humming a haunting tune. "Reiko, you do still have the scroll don't you? Without that, we cannot go through the gates without it being... troublesome."

A long white haired man tapped him on the shoulder. "Uzumaki-sama, the scroll is in your pocket." He coughed to cover his amusement when his master stopped and looked dazed for a second. "I knew that." He dead panned and continued to glide forward, not really thinking about it. "I was just testing you." Kimimaro's coughing increased, which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

A snort sounded from behind them. "Yeah right. And my dick is covered in flowers." Came the crude voice of the young Ryuukishi Akiyuki. A similar male beside him frowned gently. "Brother, you shouldn't swear so much." The voice of his twin spoke up, or in other words Ryuukishi Koichi. The polar opposites in personalities and mirror images in looks. Short and shaggy light pink hair that was braided at the left side of their heads with a red band to hold it. One black and one green eye, each representing something different.

Their clothes were the same also. Plain black shirts tucked into beige rolled up jeans, with a large zanpakto covered in wrappings on their backs. Kimimaro sighed at their constant... arguing **(Well it wasn't really arguing if only one person is yelling and the other is on the verge of crying)** and started to braid his long waist length white hair. Dressed in casual baggy black pants, with his ankles wrapped in bandages and black sandals. His lavender colored kimono top was loose and tied at the waist with a purple ribbon. His green eyes were trained on his master and savior.

Kir sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair, cerulean eyes starring up at the sky. Flawless skin, sprayed over with a light tan. The scars on his cheeks had disappeared when he had merged with Kyuubi... that was such a sad time. His confidant was gone, but had left a precious gift in his leave. His eyes flashed a swirling black and white in color. **(A/N: I'll tell you about his Kekkei Genkai later, kay? ^^)**

His clothes were... surprisingly feminine. His figure practically androgynous, you couldn't tell if it was male or female. His kimono was white with light purple sakura flowers decorating it. The ribbon was also purple. On his neck it showed the head of a black phoenix, so smooth it was practically part of his skin, part of it was covered by a black dog collar. On his head was a white hat.**(If you want the picture, it's on my bio, the hat is like Urahara Kisuke's from bleach and I wont describe Reiko till later cause she's still wearing a coat and her head is covered by a hood.)  
**

Finally the arguing stopped and both brothers glared at each other challengingly. "KIR-SAMA IS MINE!" They both yelled at the same time, latching themselves to the boy in questions arms. "Mine." They growled. Kir sighed and patted both of them on the head. "Koichi, Aki. You both were such good boys when you were younger." He said in a whimsically. That stopped all four of them. "We're older then you." They all dead panned. Kir fanned himself and grinned mischievously. "Exactly." The Ryuukishi brothers popped him a raspberry and pouted, which looked weird because they were both at least a head and a half taller then Kir.

"So...? Uzumaki-sama, you still haven't answered my question." Reiko commented. "Are you glad to be back in Konohagakure?" **(Village Hidden in the Leaves) **Kir just ignored him and walked ahead of the group.

_All the children of eve sleeping somewhere tonight_

_Dream of days when the shadows are gone_

_ All the children of eve say a prayer every night_

_Praying there'll be no dragons at dawn _

He sang softly. "What was that song was that Uzumaki-sama?" Kir hummed softly, flipping his hair back in a purely feminine gesture. "The Children of Eve." He said and then snapped his fan close. "And no Reiko, I am not glad, or happy to be back in Konoha." Tension arose from the group, the source of it... Reiko. Kir, was, as always, apathetic.

Trying to change the subject and get rid of all the tension, Kimimaro cleared his throat to get his master's attention. "Eve is one of the first children of earth, is she not?" Kir purred, deep in his throat and answered absently. "In a biblical sense. Adam and Eve were the first of man kind on earth. Adam first, then he needed help in the Garden and then came Eve. In a sense, people who believe in the stuff think that we are all Children of Eve."

The four of them nodded. "Oh. Look at that Reiko. The gates of hell." Kir said cheerily. Reiko snorted, while the twins laughed. Kimimaro just nodded while Kir grabbed the scroll from the sleeve of his kimono. They came up to the gates and two people were suddenly in front of them. Kir sighed and tilted his hat forward so they wouldn't be able to see his eyes. "Who are you and what do want in our village?" Kir silently handed out the two guards gave them suspicious glances and opened the parchment.

_To whom it may concerns,_

_Open the damned gate!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Third Hokage- Sarutobi Hiruzen_

On the bottom of the paper had an imprint of the Hokage's chakra signature to prove that this was really from the Hokage. The guards nodded and turned to the gate keeper. "Open her up!" One of the most unnoticeable guards the group has ever seen, yelled.

The small group walked through the gates, getting love struck **(Ryuukishi twins and Kimimaro considering you can't see Kir's face/body same applies for Reiko) **looks and suspicious ones. **(Kir and Reiko)**

"Uzumaki-sama." Came Koichi's hesitant voice. "Where is the Hokage's tower?" "Fucking bastard would have the highest fucking tower in the this damn shit stain of an ass fucking castle, am I right Kir-sama?" Kir smothered a laugh that was threatening to come out and stood on his tippy toes to pat Aki on the head. "Good boy." Was all he said before heading in the direction of the tallest tower in the village.

Aki stood there for a second, a dazed expression on his face, before running to catch up with the group. "Hey fuckers! WAIT FOR ME YOU STUPID PIECES OF SHIT!" He screamed, making more then one parent put hands over there children's ears and plenty of killer glared aimed at him. Koichi laughed quietly, while Reiko let loose a belly laugh that came straight from her gut.

Five minutes later they were walking pass the secretary with enough contempt that she thought they were nobles and let them through without much trouble, but with an adoring glance at the twins and Kimimaro. Akiyuki growled and slammed the large doors open, "Fucker! Why'd you have to be the top ass fucker in this place? DO you know how much stairs these pussy ninjas have?" He screamed. Koichi tried to calm his brother down while he gently shut the door in the face of a shocked secretary.

The Hokage looked startled for a second before smiling gently. "Kir! Its wonderful to see your group again." Kimimaro gave him a suspicious glance. "How do you know who we are, Hokage-san?" **(He calls the Hokage, _san,_ to show respect but he calls Kir _sama_ because he is his master)**

"Ah, Kir here sends pictures to me every year of all your adventures." He gave an impish glance at Aki. "Like what happened to a certain person that involved a screw, a bear and a fish." Aki grew red, before maturely sticking out his tongue. The Saidaime laugh jovially. "Okay, okay. You all came just in time to be ninjas. Kir, your test in half an hour. And what would you four like to do?" They all exchanged looks, before Koichi and Akiyuki stepped up.

The twins spoke at the same time. "We are Kir-sama's servants. We are his to use and order." Kimimaro spoke next. "He has saved us and is our savior, we will do anything for Uzumaki-sama." Last was Reiko. "I will follow Uzumaki-sama forever. I am but his servant and to be his for the rest of his existence." Sarutobi laughed and casted an amused filled glance at Kir. "It seems you have loyal vessels." He said. Kir gave a tittering laugh and opened his fan to cover his mouth. "Of course. You would think differently?" Kir shook his head and rubbed his... nails *cough* claws *cough* against his kimono. "I have the memories of my clone and..." He looked up, eyes wide and dazed. "I was an idiot." Was all he said.

Reiko and Koichi giggled as Sarutobi and Aki laughed. Kimimaro just smirked and stroked his master on the head in comforting manner. "They are in for a shock of a life time." He commented. Sarutobi thought for a second and compared the orange wearing idiot to the feminine and genius one here... then choked and nodded in agreement. "Are you going now?" He asked, covering himself up. Kir nodded and turned towards the window, about to jump through it... that is, until the Saidaime slammed it shut. "Door." He ordered.

Kir smirked and said the answer to the Hokage's prayers. "Jiiji, why have you not just use shadow clones to do your paper work?" And closed the door behind him. Sarutobi's eyes grew big and wide, before a giddy laugh erupted from his throat as he made three shadow clones without seals. "Do the paper work." He ordered and sat in his chair, reading a little orange book, perverted giggles coming out every now and then. "Thank you Kir!" He shouted, making more then one person think that the Hokage had lost it, while a giggling boy was on his way to the academy.

* * *

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" Iruka-sensei shouted. A duck butt headed boy stood up while his many fan girls cheered for him... especially Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. "GO SASUKE-KUN!" They screeched. Then turned to glare at each other. "See forehead! He likes me better!" Sakura aimed a small dose of KI to her words. "Ha! In your dreams Ino-pig! He loves me!" Many of the academy students ignored them and focused on the fight.

"Okay Sasuke, all you need to do is land a punch or hit on me in the allotted time." Iruka then settled into a basic academy stance and shouted out, "Go!" Sasuke wasted no time and immediately launched an attack. A few seconds later he as in Iruka's face while many of the fan girls "oohed and ahhed" at his speed. One fist was aimed at the man's head, while the other was closing in fast towards his stomach. Iruka ducked quickly and jumped back, and swung his leg in an upward arc that hit Sasuke, but the duck butt recovered fast and leg swept the older forcing him to jump. Sasuke immediately hit a successful punch on the man's stomach.

Iruka grinned and backed up to his clipboard, saying a quick, "5 minutes and 56 seconds." Next was the genjutsu part of the exams. "Alright Sasuke, now you need to get out of the genjutsu as fast as you can. And, of course, its timed." He started the hand seals and instantly, Sasuke was surrounded by clones of himself mocking his strength and desire for the kill. The emo gritted his teeth and put his hand in a tiger seal, yelling out a quick, "KAI!"

The clones disappeared from sight as the rest of the students appeared before him. The Sasuke fan-girls *cough* stalkers *cough* cheered loudly, making a certain Inuzuka and his nin ken hold their ears, of risk the fact of their ears bleeding. "Good job Sasuke, 4 minutes and 47 seconds." Sasuke turned his head to the side and ignored everyone, hi permanent cloud of gloom growing over his head. "2 more to go and your done with the genin exams." Iruka commented. "This part, all you need to do is get 17 out of 20 kunai and shuriken to hit the target." He said, gesturing to the small circle with a round dot right in the middle of it.

Sasuke just, "Hned" And grabbed five kunai, chucking them at the bulls-eye and hitting it four times out of five. This happened every time except for the shuriken test, which made his score, "Good Sasuke, 18 out of 20." ~Insert fangirl's shrieking and boy's groaning~ "The last part of the test is the nin justu." He made a waving motion and smiled gently. "First is the Kawarimi." Sasuke sighed and, after the necessary seals, disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaving in his place a piece of wood. Iruka nodded and wrote some non-sense onto his clipboard.

"Next, henge." Sasuke immediately turned into the Saidaime, while the fangirls SCREAMED in appreciation. Iruka grinned but inside he was thinking something along the lines of, _yeah and we sure don't get that a lot. _"Good." Was all he said in reality though. "Nice, change back." The Hokage disappeared and the ALL MIGHTY SASUKE appeared, instantly getting whistles of admiration.

"Last is the Bushin." Sasuke scowled at the world in general and three clones appeared then disappeared in ten seconds. "All right Sasuke passed!" SCREAMED Sakura. Ino stuck out her tongue. "He probably passed for me, he loves me that much." She said in scorn. Sakura snorted. "Yeah right Ino-PIG! He loves me more and he passed for me!"

FOREHEAD!

INO-PIG

FOREHEAD!

INO-PIG

FOREHEAD!

And that went on for a while, and only when Sasuke got his hitae-ate did they stop. "Okay next..." Iruka grinned happily when he read the next name. "Uzumaki Naruto." Many laughs came from the group then. "Tch. Why would he bother coming? He's going to fail anyways." Sasuke said with his usual arrogance. "Yeah! Naruto-Baka is so going to fail!" There was no yelling and insulting and that's what got everyone's attention. "Naruto?" Iruka called, trying to find the blond ball of sunshine. He sighed and said in a mournful voice, full of sadness. "I guess Naruto fai-" He was interrupted when an amused filled giggle came from a near by tree. Looking up, they saw a familiar sight of Naruto's yellow highlighter colored hair.

"Aw, Iruka-sensei did not sense me, when I was right here for the last hour." The voice that came out though, was not Naruto's. Instead it was light, feminine and husky, making more then one boy blush. "NARUTO BAKA, STOP PLAYING AROUND AND LET GO OF THE HENGE!" Sakura screamed. A small tittering laugh was her answer. "You asked for it Haruno." The voice said, and before they could blink, Naruto was in front of Iruka. "It's nice to see you again Iruka-sensei." He said in sweet voice.

Boys blushed and the girl's were instantly jealous. Long golden hair braided all the way down a slim body, stray strands framing the braid, while full pouting lips were pulled back in a small smile and bright blue eyes were aimed on his brother figure. "Ohayo **(Hello~Informal version) **Iruka-sensei. It is my turn, is it not?" Iruka nodded in a daze. "Taijutsu." He said absently and settled into the basic academy stance, Naruto, on the other hand, just stood there and took out his fan, making a coy movement and hiding his face from view, his other hand coming up to flip his hair back.

"Ready when you are Iruka-sensei." The child's teacher nodded and grinned, already telling what Naruto's game was. In actual battles, you don't attack first or charge in wildly or brashly. You waited until your enemy attacked first to analyze his or hers attack pattern. Iruka immediately swung his leg up in an upward arch, while Naruto just stepped back and was instantly behind the chunin, a finger out and poking the young dolphin's back. "I win." Naruto said cheerfully.

Iruka stood shock still, while whispers spread through out the small class of waiting to pass students. Silently, Iruka went to check his stop watch and gasped. "O-one minute and 23 seconds." He stuttered in complete shock, followed by the rest of the class. "CHEATED!" Sakura yelled. "NARUTO BAKA CHEATED." Said boy aimed an amused look at the pink haired bansh- eh hem, I mean girl. "Haruno-" He said, startling the class again, I mean didn't he have a crush on pinky? "How do you cheat in a Taijutsu match?" He asked, this time amusement was obvious in his tone. Sakura stopped her ranting, but scowled at his logic.

"Okay Naru-" The boy in question interrupted him. "Kir." Iruka tilted his head to the side questioningly. "My name is Uzumaki Kir. I have gotten it legally changed, so it is Kir." Iruka nodded. "Kir then,get out of this genjutsu-" Again Kir interrupted him. "I do not need to do this test Iruka-sensei." The chunin gave the boy a strange look. "And why is that Kir?" The boy smiled indulgently and held out a note he grabbed out of his kimono sleeve. Iruka took it and read what it had to say.

_To Umino Iruka,_

_Genjutsu doesn't work on Kir. Don't make him take the test._

_Sincerely, _

_The Hokage_

Iruka sighed and nodded. " All right Kir, get an equal score or a greater score then 17 on the shuriken and kunai test and you pass." Kiba decided to speak up then. "HEY! Why doesn't the dobe **(Dead last) **have to take the genjutsu test!" He yelled out in anger. Kir gave a small giggle and sent an amused glance at the Inuzuka. "Genjutsu does not work on me Dog boy, so I do not need to take this test, as it would be pointless." Kiba blushed and looked away from the blue eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"All right Iruka-sensei." He said with a small smile and immediately swept his right arm to the side, sending ten kunai towards the five targets, hitting all of them in the middle. Not looking at the class his left arm did the same, sending shuriken to the targets, but instead of it hitting, it blew up on impact. Kir frowned and tapped his closed fan on his lips. "Hm... it seems that I got the exploding tags mixed with the regular ones." He turned to Iruka-sensei and smiled slightly. "But, it is still the same, is it not? Dead is dead, there is just more blood and gore." Iruka nodded and said with a small voice, "20 out of 20."

His face portrayed shock and happiness. "Okay Na- I mean Kir, Kawarimi." Kir smiled and was not there the next second, a chair in his place and him up in the same tree again. Hinata, a girl who's crush on Kir had ceased after she had saw him, giggled in excitement. "Henge." A poof of smoke later a cat jumped out of the tree and into Hinata's arms. ~Purr~ She giggled and started to pet the small tabby, then gently let it down to the floor. "Lastly... the Bushin." A hissing laugh came from the cat's mouth before it disappeared and three clones of Kir took his place.

"Easy." Kir commented. Iruka silently handed Kir his hitae-ate, then turned around, walking towards his office mumbling under his breath. "Meet back tomorrow to find out your teams." Jealous glances and glares were immediately aimed at Kir. "Hn. **(Something you say if you're an emo duck ass with a permanent storm cloud over your head)** Dobe, fight me." Kir covered the bottom half of his face with his fan, giggling girlishly. "No thank you Uchiha. I do not wish to hurt you." The whole class laugh, when Sasuke sneered at him. "Please you little faggit," He said, referring to Kir's clothing. "Like you could beat an Uchiha. We are of the Elite." He then looked down his nose at the empty space. "HEY!" He yelled, seeing Kir already heading home.

Sasuke growled and started going through some hand signs. _"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!) **A large fireball was came from the emo's mouth and the intent was clear. The fucking bastard was trying to kill Kir! To figures intercepted the fireball and sent it flying back towards Sasuke, who dodged fast enough that all it did was disperse once it hit the building. Kir just continued on his way as if a homicidal genin hadn't aimed a life threatening fireball at his back.

Sasuke glared at him and growled lowly. "Dobe." He sneered and walked away, followed by his loyal fan-girls.

* * *

**Dammit! Some people suck! So I wont write more until I get at least ten reviews :0 oh and by the way... RABBITS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!**


	3. Mine!

**Yay! ~Throws confetti at reviewers~ You did it! Thank you all for the reviews! I knew you loved me! ~Balloons float up to the ceiling then pop~ Now... It's time for my own unique blend of madness that is called...- ~Thinks for a second, then frowns~ I'll get back to you on that. **

**Okay some people might think Naruto's/Kir's personality is... far out there, but this is like when he's in the presence of strangers. Other times, like with family and lovers, he'll mellow out much more. And yeppers, Kir is much more girlish because of Kyuubi's merging with him. As for the fan... hm, you'll just have to wait and find out.  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kojoro: Not mine, will never be mine... but it will be if- ~Pulls out shotgun and shoots Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kishimoto: ~Dodges bullet sticks out tongue lowering his eyelid~ Nya! It will never be yours ~Laughs psychotically and looks up into the sky while thunder and lightning flashes~**

**Kojoro: ~Does a face-plant and growls~ Die you stupid idiot! ~Takes out flamethrower while audience sweat drops~**

**One brave soul: Um... Kojoro, isn't that a little too much?**

**Kojoro: ~Looks at the brave soul with a withering glare and takes out a hand gun to aim it at him~ Is it, is it really?**

**One brave soul: ... ~Sits down while friends pat him on the back comfortingly~**

**Kojoro: ~Puts hand gun back and looks smug~ That's what I thought ~Then turns to barbecue the bastard that wouldn't die, only to see a purple monster~ Ahhhhhhh! DIE FUCKER! ~Screams shrilly and sets the thing on fire only for it to start chasing her~**

**Purple Monster... thing: I love you, you love me-**

**Kojoro: FUCKER! WHY WONT YOU DIE! ~Throws a grenade and the thing blows up. She sits on the floor only to yelp when Kishimoto sits beside her~ I'm too tired to kill you now. ~She whines~**

**Kishimoto: ~Looks smug and turns to her~ I know, now say the disclaimer nicely and then we can both watch the orgy get on its way**

**InsaneKojoro: What about the flamers?**

**Kishimoto: ~Shrugs~ Whatever.**

**InsaneKojoro: ~Looks at the potential Flamers~ Hear that flamers? I can do whatever I want with you. ~Smiles evilly and gets out sex toys~ BDSM, Whips, chains, ooooo what's this... ~Grins at the flamers and holds out candle wax still melted and steaming hot~ YOU ARE MINE! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Kojoro: ~Turns red and looks at the audience~ Enjoy the fucking show and get ready to mastur-**

**Kishimoto: ~Duck tapes Kojoro's mouth close and sagely looks at the audience~ Enjoy! O:)**

**Audience: ~Sweat drops~**

**

* * *

**

Once away from prying eyes, Kir let his shoulders relax and a small sigh to escape pouting lips. "I hate school." He mumbled in almost a whisper.

A small snicker made him turn and glare at the two twins, hands on hips. "And what..." He started with what many Inuzuka would presume a growl. "Is so funny?"Aki grinned cheekily and patted Kir on his head, as if with a child.

"Fucking nothing brat." He smirked when the glare turned harsher, then yelped when something hard hit him on the head. "FUCKING BRAT!" He looked up from rubbing his bruise, then growled sharply when he saw the innocent look on Kir's face and the fan slipping into his sleeve.

"Just watch it brat, wait until tonight." He purred in a dangerous kind of way that usually proved hazardous to Kir's health. A small squeak was all Aki got. Smirking he caught the boy in a heated kiss, dominant, passionate and one that spoke of possession. His smirk grew larger and arrogant at the breathy moan he caught, biting at the lower lip in a way that made Kir whimper.

Aki drew back with a triumphant gleam in his eyes that made Kir want to squirm in a combination between pleasure and annoyance. A sudden cough got boths attention, making one look down in red hot embarrassment and the other grin in an eager way.

Koichi sighed and walked closer to the blond Kitsune, tilting his head back and gently catching him in a gentle kiss, tongue licking the seam of his lips and waiting until soft lips opened to let him in. Koichi wrapped arms around the small waist, as elegant fingers sifted through his hair. "Koichi." Kir moaned as they drew back, air beginning to be a problem.

Koichi's smirk was no less arrogant then Aki's by that time. Kir frowned and stuck out a tongue in annoyance, then turned on his heels and headed to the larger forest section, growling about arrogant males and irritating him.

Aki and Koichi grinned at each other, then ran to catch up with their lover. "Kir-sama! Wait for us!" They yelled in unison.

Kimimaro, who was standing at the side, sighed and disappeared in a flurry of sakura, reappearing in front of the gates that read, "Area 44." Kir pouted when he saw him, but said nothing, jumping over the gates and into the forest.

Aki...- "Fuckatee fuck fuck!" He growled in eloquent words. Koichi sighed sadly and looked at the trees that were falling down. "We're back on the couch for tonight." He mumbled pessimistically... that is-

Until they heard Kir's voice calling from the inside. "KOICHI! AKIYUKI! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Both twins flinched, head down and pink hair covering their eyes.

Kimimaro looked at them in sadistic amusement. "I would do what he tells you now, because as we all know, Uzumaki-sama will not hurt you-... much if you hurry." Aki snarled at him, throwing dagger-ed glares. "Fucking sadistic piece of shi-"

"AKI! KOICHI! NOW!" Was how he was interrupted. Both twins flinched again, leaping over the fence with blatant reluctance. Kimimaro chuckled, one word going through his mind, _whipped._

A few minutes of tree hopping got both twins to the clearing, **(The one where team 7 was hiding during the second exam)** blanching at the scene they stepped in on.

Kir, there Master, standing gracefully, looking down on them with a seductive undertone. They shivered, knowing this was going to hurt.

"Kir-sama, we didn't mean any harm." Koichi stuttered. Aki, for once, was completely serious. "We didn't know any better." He spoke up. Kir growled, a feral look in his eyes.** "Shut up." **He almost literally snarled.

**"You- you- Ah!" **He screamed in his fury. **"He and She- the ones who couldn't even check up on me themselves- you told him where we were heading?"**

"Kir-sama-" Koichi tried to reason with him, but no one was getting a word in . **"NO!" **He took their voices away, a terrifying gleam in his eyes. **"They are nothing to me! I had thought I had made it clear enough to all of you, that I had no care for them!"**

Koichi and Akiyuki looked down in shame, they were just trying to help him. Not do anything to hurt him. Kir literally shrieked, making birds fly away in flocks. His hand, was suddenly surrounded in black and white flames. "Kuso!" **(Shit or damn, depends on your point of view, though I think this would do for a shit) **His small and delicate fist hit the trunk of a large tree, making a crater that spread shock waves through out the clearing.

Kir then did something unexpected... he curled up into a ball and started to softly cry. Aki took a hesitant step towards his vulnerable Master, scared and wary. Koichi decided what to do. He walked up to the boy and wrapped caring arms around the petite body, Aki joining a second later. Koichi rubbed Kir's back soothingly, Akiyuki whispering comforting and unintelligent words, and sweet nothings.

Kimimaro walked onto this scene, a small smile playing on his usually emotionless face. "Uzumaki-sama. We know you do not like to speak of them, but you will have to talk to them sooner or later." He pressed a gentle kiss to the blonds forehead. "They will be here in 6 months time and we will all be here for you when this happens."

Kir sobbed and let go all of his emotions, before they all disappeared in a swirl of shadows. Landing in their bed, the lovers of one Uzumaki Kir, fell asleep with the feeling of being complete

* * *

**Kir literally growled in annoyance. **The bastards of the fucking council has humbly _demanded _to see him and his companions. Fucking liars. They just wanted to put him back under their control. _Idiots. After this whole thing was over, I am so changing my name, it's not worth the trouble that comes with it. _Kir shrugged. _Who knew the Uzumaki's were so famous?  
_

It started off ordinarily, that is- until an AnBu dressed in an all black attire, face covered by a bear mask, did things start to get a little fucked up.

_"Uzumaki Kir, the Honorable Council humbly asks that I escort you to the council rooms." _Kir could literally hear the sarcasm as the man's voice spoke of the **Honorable **and **Humble council**.

Kir smirked in amusement, body set in a way that was an invitation, one that he didn't know if it was seen, as the man had a mask on. "Hurt to say that didn't it?" He literally purred the question, giggling inwardly at the smell of lust the man's scent now carried.

"Kir-sama, the fucking ass fucking ninja is horny. You shouldn't let out your pheromones or the ninja will start acting like a fucking monkey in heat." A half naked and dripping wet Aki walked out of the bathroom then, and since they were still in Kir's room where the AnBu showed, the man got an eye full.

Kir let out a sultry giggle when the scent got stronger. "_Akiyuki,_" He tittered a laugh. "I think you're the one that's making him more... excitable." Akiyuki growled and pulled Kir in for a demanding kiss, breaking apart and stroking him through his pants.

Kir moaned throatily, and giggled when the man let out a frustrated groan and the scent over powered the ones that were already in the room.

"Bear." Kir gasped when Aki bit at his neck. "Aki, I have to leave." He murmured. The pink haired nin pouted, but let his Master go after obvious debating.

"Fine, but when you get home..." He sent Kir a seductive look that spoke volumes. Kir flushed a bit, but turned to the AnBu and coughed discreetly. "Well- yes, anyways, let's depart."

Bear nodded, grabbing the boy around his middle, nearly moaning aloud when he rubbed up against him. "Having problems... _Bear?" _The purring voice whispered in his ear.

Kir giggled and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in the council's chambers. Immediately, Bear let go as if Kir was burning and went hurriedly over to the walls where the rest of the bodyguard AnBu's were. Kir smirked at the Bear and strolled up to the old people in formal kimonos. "What does the _honorable _and _humble _council have to tell me?"

Sarutobi nearly choked on a laugh at how almost palpable the sarcasm in the room was. But- he was the Hokage, and that meant that he could not loose his standings in front of the impressionable adults in the room... oh god he was going senile.

"Yes. Well, they wanted to know about the new additions to the village, why only the girl and boy were ninjas, and not the other two and how to force them into being part of the shinobi division of our village."

Kir paused... then giggled, the giggle turned into a chuckle, then the chuckle turned into full blown laughter. "Oh- oh god!" The sensual sound floated through the air, the sound of bells and the tinkling voice of chimes.

"You really think-" The laughter calmed down a bit. "That Kaen, Koichi and Kimimaro would join your militia?" He giggled girlishly. "They hate you all and wish you would all die, why on earth would they serve you."

Many of them turned purple at the disrespect. "Uzumaki! You will either force them to serve us, or they will be going to Danzo!" Who, by the way, looked positively gleeful.

Kir, on the other hand, looked downright dangerous. He stalked forward with a grace that spoke of his skills. The sinuous rolling of muscle, the predatory glint in his eyes and the small _sexual _smirk on his pink lips that told of his nature.

"I will tell you once. And one time only." A fan slid out of the red kimono sleeves, opening with no sound. "We are of a clan. It makes no difference as to the name, because as soon as this meeting passes, it will no longer be _Uzumaki_." The name slipped out with disdain. "I **am **an incubus, one of the demons that feed on all things _sexual_." The last part came out in nearly a purr, full of obvious innuendos, and hidden invitations. "They are _mine-_" He hissed it. "They will stay mine, as I need them to fulfill me. If they are not there when I need them-" His eyes flashed black and white. "You will not like the consequences." A low growl rose out of his throat. "The Kyuubi-" _Sorry Mitsu-chi! _"Is gone, it has been gone for the last five years."

The fan suddenly disappeared and reappeared an inch beside one of the council members. It created cracks and and a large crater as the fan was about half way embedded in the wall. "Stay away from my **_clan_**!" Then disappeared in burst of black flames. The council member who was at least a little traumatized, looked to the side, only to find the fan gone and the hole in the wall for evidence.

A second later though a white piece of paper drifted to land right in front of the Hokage. It read, _The surname will be_ _Sakebi__- The meaning **Cries out.**_

The Hokage sighed, it seems, that no matter what Kir did... all it did was cause problems for him. Well at least he had Kage Bushin. That thought put a grin on his face.

* * *

His growl grew when he walked through the doors, but calmed down, looking like his _usual __coy _self. "Iruka-sensei." He giggled at the incredulous looks he was getting.

Iruka let out a frustrated groan and gestured for the boy to sit down. Kir snickered and looked around the classroom, and seeing a seat drifted over. "Ohayo **(Informal good morning) **Hina-sama!" He chirped happily ignoring any glares or lust filled stares.** (Oooo, I made a rhyme ^_^) **Hinata giggled and waved slightly. "Hello Kir-sama!" She chirped back. **(They are playing around with the Sama, not really meaning it) **Kir giggled and waved back slightly, sending a kiss right at his new ningen friend.**  
**

"Okay, okay. Some of _you_-" He glared pointedly at Kir, who waved at him in excitement, Iruka just rolled his eyes. "Might be here to graduate. But let me tell you this." He paused dramatically and scanned the class, making sure there was no one talking above him. "Shinobi life is no laughing matter. You will be expected to kill mercilessly and cleanly. We are shinobi, not samurai, we do not wait until the other gives up, no, we kill." He breathed in once and smiled grimly. "A wise Ninja once said, "The Ninja who laughs last, killed all opponents."" He looked at all of them seriously. "We do what our leaders tell us to do. We will kill if the money offered up is enough, we escort, we body guard and you will be expected to give your life for your client. Shinobi life has no room for mistakes, because just one of them..." The entire class was somber by now. "Can kill you." The atmosphere just got graver.

"SO WHAT! WE'RE JUST TOOLS? TO BE USED AND DISPOSED OF WHEN OUR JOB IS DONE?" Yelled one angry dog boy. Iruka looked at him sadly and shook his head. "Do you feel?" He asked softly. Kiba nodded his head, confused. "Do you hurt, do you think, do you cry?" Kiba again, just nodded his head slowly. Iruka grinned, startling everyone out of their reverie. "Then you are not a tool. You are your own. You have your own opinions and hopes and dreams. You choose your own Nindo, your own way."

Every, and I mean everyone- including the teachers one the roof- were startled. Iruka, who was known to make tedious, dull, unvaried, unimaginative, boring, slow- hey I can go on forever- speeches, but this one was actually worth listening to. Kir, who was known not to listen to the trivial words of a human, was actually impressed. "Looks like ningens **(Humans)** aren't so hopeless after all." He muttered, no one hearing him.

"Okay, anyways, back to the team selections." This got the attention of the passed students. "Team 1- Mokishi Deki, Kirashi Higa, and Fyuugi Hitsuguya- Team sensei **(Teacher) **- Ryuukishi Akiyuki." Three children, two boys and one girl.

The first one had light green hair that was shaved into a buzz cut. With serious yellow flecked brown eyes and a face and body that looked like it belonged on an adult marine- he was very intimidating. His body was muscled, but not with the bulges that popped out everywhere. He scanned his surroundings with a practiced air that seemed to unnerve most of the class. This was Kirashi Higa.

The last boy, Mokishi Deki, this genin had a frustrated air about him, which he showed it physically, by pacing every few seconds. His physique is very elegant, long limbs and a refined grin. He had shoulder-length, straight, teal hair held in a ponytail, and round tangerine-colored eyes that hid behind shard black framed glasses... though if you could see his eyes, it would be gleaming interestingly. All in all... he'd make a good mad scientist.

Then there was Fyuugi Hitsugaya- This girl would remind you of a slippery serpent. She has narrow gray eyes that are like twin pieces of steel, shinning in the blinding light. Her thick, straight, coffee-colored hair was worn in a style that resembled a porcupines spikes. She has a lithe build and her skin is light-colored. She has a wide forehead and a straight nose... a mini Anko.

"Next- Team 2- Seshimasu Kitaba, Kabatsu Nita, and Regaichi Mei- Team sensei- Reiko-san." This time it was two girls and one boy, this team gained many envious looks because of how hot the females were.

Seshimasu Kitaba- The girl, to put it shortly, puts you on edge. She looked like a gazelle, all muscled with a small and lean body. She had hooded white eyes that shone with intelligence and inner mental strength. Her hair was thick, straight, rose-red and was worn in a style that reminds you of a burning fire. Her body was curved with C cupped breasts and an hour glass figure, one that was more mature then most girls in the class.

Kabatsu Nita- This one, Nita would be what Naruto/Kir would be like is he stayed. She has hooded apricot-colored eyes that practically shone with mischief and loneliness. Her silky, curly, white hair was worn in a style that reminiscent to a bush of tangled curls. She was tall. about 5'1" and had a graceful build that screamed with restrained energy. Her skin was black and when hit with the sun, shinned with dark blue under tones. She had a small mouth and small hands that were as delicate as her body.

Lastly Regaichi Mei- THe boy had an air that had a tricky smell to it, one that spoke of traps and ambushes. He had slitted black eyes that were like two drops of oil and about as slick as it too. His luxurious, wavy, bone-white hair was worn in a style that would remind you of a comet's trail, flying behind him in a luxurious way that made a girl wanna run her hands through it. He had prominent cheekbones that stood out against stark white skin and full pink lips.

"Next Team 3-" Kir stopped listening, after all, the rest had no concern for him, as long as his people were safe. "Team 7- Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-" A pink haired _rhino_, Kir lifted his top lip at the animal... no that would be an insult to animals, the _thing_, stood up and shouted- more like shrieked at a blond bimbo, "HA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" And started to taunt the Yamanaka, making rude gestures with her hands.

"HARUNO! SIT DOWN!" The pink thing "Eeped!" and shot for her seat, an innocent look on her monstrous face. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" He aimed a glare at Sakura, who looked down shamefully. "Team 7- Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakebi Kir- Team sensei- Hatake Kakashi." Silence spread for one whole minute, which was a surprise to Kir, as he thought the class was never quiet before several "good lucks" were aimed Sakura's and Sasuke's way.

Kir let out a demented giggle, enjoying messing with their heads, and when his two teammates blanched slightly, he fluttered his lashes and sent out a small kiss. Complete with the "chu!" sound as it floated their way.

Iruka gave a world suffering sigh and continued with the teams. "Team 8- Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino- Team sensei- Yuuhi Kurenai." Hinata blushed and looked at her current crush... Shino and let out a small love sick purr. Sounding a little like a cat that wanted to be petted.

This is Hinata's thoughts- _Oh god! I'm going to be with Shino! Oh god, oh god, oh god! I think I'm going to faint!_

Kiba just groaned when his head hit the table. Praying to god, he let loose one hell of a rant that would've made more then one konoichi castrate him. _Why the hell do I need to be paired up with a weak ass konoichi! I mean at least Shino is good for something! But Hinata- scratch that- Konoichi in general! Why are they even allowed to be Shinobi? They just hold all the teammates back that are trying to move up in rank. All women are good for is staying in the kitchen and warming the beds. _He smirked and pictured Hinata naked... which was hard since she still had her jacket on. _Women are crazy. They nag, cheat, have affairs and they are stupid. They are also difficult, moody, complicated and colder than men. _He paled at his thoughts. _Oh god, I'm acting like my Ojii-san! **(Grandpa) **_

Shino's thoughts on the matters- Bzzzzzzzzzz~

"Team 10- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji- Sensei- Sarutobi Asuma." This time, it was Ino's head that hit the table, and she had no trouble voicing her complaints. "WHY! Why me? I've been good haven't I?" She asked beseechingly down to her desk. "But you know what I get? I get the lazy ass and the "big boned" ass too." She cried, chibi anime tears coursing down her cheeks.

Kir giggled and pouted when all Shikamaru and Chojo did was continue to eat and sleep. **(You should know which is which) **"You know Yamanaka-chan-" Kir grinned slightly. "Talking to ones self if the first sign of insanity. Perhaps chasing after Uchiha-_chan_-" He said the **-chan **part teasingly, making Sasuke brood even more. "Is affecting your mind?" Ino cried out in indignation, but dropped it afterwards, after all, she was not crushing after Sasuke anymore.

"You have until after lunch, then you will meet your Jounin instructor." Iruka called out for his final announcement. At that, Kir sat up straight and let out a crazy little giggle, jumping out of his seat and strutting down the isle as if he owned the place. Whipping his fan and positioning it in front of his face, Kir tapped his lips and tittered slightly. "My, my, my." He said teasingly. "What fun we will have." And left out the door with a giggle. Several pitying glances were aimed at the black and pink teammates.

* * *

Kir hummed a small tune as he walked down the crowded streets of Konohagakure. Suddenly, he tilted his head to the side, hearing a gentle tune of a harp being played. He silently scoured the streets, searching for the beautiful melody. Finally, he found a small shop- the size of an apartment room really. But Kir didn't care for that, because whoever was making that lovely sound was enticing him. So a second later, Kir found himself watching a cute little girl drifting her fingers through the white strings of a black harp.

"Owaaaa!" Kir shouted, hands clasped together and eyes round with awe. _How- melancholy! The sound is so... divine._ The girl abruptly stopped, hands stilling from her graceful movements.

"Who are you?" She demanded, voice raspy and low, threatening with a hint of steely fear. Kir paused and bowed slightly. "Excuse me Missus, I am Sakebi Kir, and you are?"

The girl casted a weary glare at him, tawny eyes cautious. "Akarui Kotori." **(Bright Little Bird)** She said softly, standing up to her full 3'4" height. She couldn't have been more then 7 years old, and having to have that world tired look in her eyes... it made Kir soften towards her slightly.

Kotori, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on. One second she was enjoying the sounds of her harp, then the next an excited and awe filled sigh stopped her. A beautiful girl stood in front of her, not looking at any of the merchandise, but looking at **her. **The long and silky looking golden hair gave the female an appearance of an angel, and the voice that was talking to her, was as alluring as her looks.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud crash filled the quint shop, as a huge muscled man bumbled his way into the room, looking as drunk as he smelt. Kir's nose crinkled up, the smell making him want to gag, but instead, all he did was wave the tiger printed fan in front of his face, chasing the nauseating scent away from his delicate nose.

"KOTORI!" The man bellowed unnecessarily. Kir nearly snarled, at the way the large man grabbed the frail girl's arm, yanking her up to his ugly pigs face. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING THAT DISGUSTING PIECE OF CRAP IN MY HOME!" He then threw her on the ground, Akatori crying out as her head hit the ground.

And finally, Kir snapped. To a kitsune, no- to almost any demon or youkai, their cubs, their kits were to be adored, to be cherished. Something precious to yourself. As demons and youkai do not give birth and it is hard on the body to bear children. And now, to see this- this man! who would call himself this girl's father- it was repulsive!

"Akarui-san!" He barked out, eyes turning a deep blue. "Back up **now**." He said the last with a good dose of killing intent, nearly decapitating the man when beady little eyes swept over his form.

The man smirked and stepped closer, either ignoring the KI, or too stupid to feel it. " 'O swe't 'ing, 'oo 'ere ta 'ive ol' Garu a 'ood 'ime?" **(So sweet thing, you here to give old Garu a good time?)** The alcohol drifted over and this time, Kir did gag, eyes watering from the bitter smell. The blonds eye twitched, before senbon appeared in his hands, hidden from view by the length of his kimono. "Tell me... Garu-kun- Why do you treat this girl as you do?"

The man snorted and started to laugh as if the funniest thing in the world was said. "Yeah right- Psh. Girl!" He slapped a hand on his knee. "This _girl-" _The sneer was clear in his voice. "IS no girl. It's a monster. One that turns furry once a month. An abomination is what it is." Kir's eye twitch became more pronounced, three needles clustered around the big man's neck a split second later, making sure that should the senbon be taken out, it would give the man a good amount of pain.

Kir glared at the form of the pungent man and gently picked the girl's unconscious form up, rocking her slightly against his chest. "It will be okay kitten." He murmured. "I wont let this man hurt you anymore." And as if the girl heard him, Kotori cuddled into him, a contented sigh escaping her lips as Kir used a slight amount of _Chiyu _to heal her. A second later, they were both gone, along with the black harp.

X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X-X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X-X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X

Hokage-sama." Kir said, as he bowed slightly, a small serious frown on his face. Sarutobi sighed at the look, knowing whatever he wanted, that the paperwork involved would probably kill him.

"How may I help you Kir, and who is that girl?" Sarutobi leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at the red headed female. Kir's frown grew. "Akarui Kotori. It appears she was getting abused from her family and only her supernatural healing kept her from dying."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as a shocked gasp escape him. "So- What is she Kir, and what should be done?" Kir smiled slightly and shifted his hold on the girl a bit. "She is one of Mother Moons children. The Children of the Moon. One of the last ancients." He grinned. "Luna had gifted her children with the ability to turn others into Weres, to keep them from getting lonely and to allow them to create a pack if they had wanted to." His eyes grew grave. "If Kotori, this little one over here, should not be allowed to turn, it would be disastrous to keep her in the village. AS that is, I would like to adopt her into the Sakebi Clan."

The old man sighed and got out the paperwork, handing a pen to the Kitsune. "Sign here, and I'll do the rest." Kir let out a small giggle and did as told, before disappearing into the wind. "Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu... Jiji." **(Thank you very much old man)**

X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X-X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X-X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X

The next few minutes were... amusing to say the least. Reiko had just gotten back from a mission, her green hair whipping around as she grabbed the young girl from her Master's arms. "Sakebi-sama- Who is this youngling?" She asked as she cooed to the sleeping child. Kir smiled in pleasure and stroked the girl's flaming hair.

"She is the new acquirement of the Clan. As she is-" He cut himself off as Kimimaro walked into the room, a black cat following slightly behind, Koichi and Aki coming from the stairs. "What is this about a Fucking child in the dumb ass mansion?" Aki asked, a _slight _block on his crude words.

"As I was saying before-" Again he was interrupted as the cat morphed into a handsome man. Dark, almost black, green hair- braided and as long as the man's knees. Golden cat eyes stared at the child, with an intensity only felines have. "She is one of Luna's children." The man stated in a deep silky voice.

Kir sighed as he looked at one of his lovers. Kaminari Kori- **Icy Thunder**- was exactly a perfect match for his name, as his eyes reminded you of frozen nights when the lightning and thunder flashed through the night, as bright as the electric charge that ran swiftly through the air. His body was muscular, and he moved with a grace people with animals.

"Yes, yes, yes." Kir nearly pouted at the interruption, he wanted to tell them. "She is one of Luna's children and will be staying as one of our children starting... now."

Silence. Then the explosion happened.

"We don't know how to-"

"How does one-"

"Kir-sama, who is going to take-"

"Fucking sons of a bit-"

"CAN WE REALLY!" This was from Reiko, who was so excited at the prospect of a child she was already thinking of the room that Kotori was going to stay in.

"What's her name? How old is she? What will happen in the full moon? Is someone going to stay with her during the time? What about when she goes into heat? What's her favorite color? Does she have any possessions? What room will she stay in? The big one or the medium sized one? What about-" Finally getting tired of the woman's talking, Aki slapped a hand over her mouth.

"God woman! Shut up!" Kir tittered and fanned himself slightly. "Her name is Sakebi Kotori. She is 7. We will let her out into the forest. I will be going with her. When she goes into heat, you will stay with her. Her color I do not know. All she has is a beautifully crafted harp. She will stay in the medium sized room, since I do not think she will be comfortable in a bigger room by herself."

Reiko grinned and was already up the stairs in a flash. "Bye Sakebi-sama! have fun meeting your team!" This caught multiple of peoples attention. Kori looked like he wanted nothing more then to take Kir up into the bedroom and never let him out. Kimimaro had his face carefully blank, while a hint of over-protectiveness was visible. Koichi and Akiyuiki had the same expression of protectiveness and affection.

"Hm... Kir-sama, wouldn't you rather... _stay _with us?" Kori asked licking Kir's earlobe and nipping at his neck. Kir purred, but pushed the over grown cat back a bit. "Hey, I have to go Kori." Kimimaro smiled and pulled Kir into a small and chaste kiss. "Be careful Sakebi-sama." Then pushed the small male towards the twins. "Stay safe." They said at the same time.

Kir grinned and left a second later.

X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X-X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X-X-X-X-xxxx-X-X-X

**Three-Fucking-Long-Ass-Hours-Later**

Kir sulked. Not that you could tell... sorta. His lower lip was sticking out, his arms were hidden in the sleeves of his kimono and his eyes hid a mischievous glint. He was the exact picture of pout- What, scratch that and rewind for a second. Mis-Chief. That was something new.

Kir cocked his head to the side and listened carefully, giggling when the door opened. "Yo." The second the word left the scarecrows mouth a barrage of paint hit him. First was a bomb that hit everything and would've turned Kir pink, if only he didn't have his bamboo umbrella. The next made his silver hair change from one ridiculous combination to another. Neon green to a flashing orange and red. And the last... made his outfit turn into a painted on green- er- pink spandex suit.

The man literally screamed before fainting. Kir cackled while thunder and lightning flashed in the background. Sasuke and Sakura just slwoly made their way to the door, nearly traumatized. And this is how team 7 was created.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you very much, hold the applause. ~Crickets chirruped out in the audience~ Kojoro pouted and stuck her nose out in the air. Fine, be like that. I'm sorry for taking so long, but who could write with their hand nearly chopped off, hm? ~Grudging clapping began~ Kojoro smiled brightly and bowed.**

**Oh. And one thing, do you think i should have kakashi bashing, or should he treat everyone regularly, just not SasUke getting special treatment.**

**Thankees! Please review if you loves me!**

**BTW: The rabbits want the clowns of this world because they are pure evils! Clowns will go with the rabbits and they both will take over this world and then re name it, "The Fluffy Bunny Clown Circus!" Oh the horror!**


	4. Revenge

**Kojoro: I would like to thank: Aurora Leon DeLuna, PinkPaperRoses, perfect-piscies, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kool n Krazy Kaida, DNAyres, Chocolate Gold, silverXshadow, To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE, SilverHaraki, Kagirinai Higure, and an anonymous reviewer for being so nice as to take your time to review my story.  
**

**InsaneKojoro: Welcome back to my humble home. The chairs over there and the couch is over that way. Finally, god is on the computer screen, so pay attention or he might smite you ~Grins innocently~ This fanfic is mine, so if I find one like mine, I will hunt you done and shoot you. Then bury you in a chained coffin, before finally throwing it in a volcano. ~Smiles angelicly, while a halo balances on her head~ Please sit back and enjoy the show, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto... not mine. If it was male characters would be fucking Naruto into the bed, Sasuke would be weighed down and drowned in a lake, and Sakura would be castrated... wait she's not a man... or is she? Mwah hahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

Kir sighed and sat comfortably in his tree, legs crossed neatly to the side and hands splayed gracefully in his lap. All in all, he looked exactly like a traditional noblewoman... except for the fact that his eyes and lips were twitching. Tapping a slim finger on his lap, Kir decided he hated the copy nin.

It had been **SIX **hours! Now Kir was an unusually patient wom- eh hem- boy, but this was just pushing it. He scowled prettily when he remembered what happened yesterday. They, team 7 plus sensei, was on the roof- the event that happened before pushed back into a corner where they hid their most traumatizing moments.

_~Okay, time to introduce yourself! You know the drill, name, likes dislikes, hobbies dreams... etc." Sakura tilted her head to the side and pouted, in what she assumed was cute, but actually it just made her look constipated. "Can you introduce yourself first, sensei? You know, as an example?" The cyclops sighed but continued to read his orange book._

_"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like *Here he giggled like a certain fangirl* you're too young to know. I dislike many things and as for hobbies, *His face turned red the smell of heat filled the air as Kir discreetly backed up and looked at the man suspiciously* _a_nd my dreams-" Here he looked at them thoughtfully, before grinning, not that you could tell much with his mask blocking his face. "I had one last night." Sakura frowned rather unappealingly and thought sarcastically, **All we found out was his name.**_

_Kir on the other hand, **Hm... he must have a reason not to tell us much about himself. **Kir narrowed his eyes in contemplation. **Either he is usually like this and we should get use to it, or- **He pouted cutely. **He doesn't have much confidence in us. **He thought for a second and frowned. **Me thinks it's the latter.**_

_Captain Emo-sama- oops!- I mean SasUKE: _**Hn.**

_Alright, since it's a Tuesday... ladies first." He gestured towards the blond, who look intensely flattered. Haruno scowled and glared at Kir, who was busy starring at his perfectly manicured nails. Kakashi sighed, then gestured towards the pink cow. "Fine, if you're not going- You, the pinky with constipated look on her face." At this, the scowl got even larger, making Kir giggle subtly at the sight._

_"My name is Haruno Sakura." She grinned "cutely" at the group. "I like- *Insert stalkerish fangirl look here* and my hobbies include- *Another fangirl look + giggles* and my dream to is to be someone's bride. *Insert slightly insane cackle here*" Sasuke, as unobtrusively as possible, scooted back a few feet. Kakashi just nodded absently and made a. "Get over with it." Motion with his hand. "Dislikes?" Sakura glared at Kir who just looked up into the air tittering innocently. "I HATE SAKEBI KIR!" The blond angel stuck out his tongue in retaliation, "Same here, Haruno no Ama." **(Haruno Bitch)**_

_Kakashi eye smiled at them all, and waved a negligent hand over to Sasuke. "Your turn, the one with the dark clouds hovering permanently over head." Said dark cloud got even darker. While Sakura squealed the emo deaf, the Uchiha slowly uncrossed his arms and leaned on one hand, his elbow on his knee. "My name is **Uchiha **Sasuke." He said, arrogance that would have made Orochimaru proud, radiated from his surname. The sky darkened. Kakashi just nodded absently, making the brooder brood even more from the cursory glance the copy nin gave him. "I have many likes, and dislikes." At this, Sakura gave a disappointed groan at which Kir giggled at. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded from up above, making Kakashi look up suspiciously._

_**What was she thinking? That he was going to confess his undying love to her? **The dog nin was the one to think this and unknown to him, it was exactly what Haruno was envisioning. "Hobbies are for wimps." Sasuke sneered pointedly at Kakashi, who just turned a casual page in his por- cough- I mean book. The wind blew as Sasuke looked off into the distance, a ferocious frown appeared on his face. "My dream, no ambition, is to kill a certain man." Silence... while the wind blew a cyclone around the dark genin, then a feminine titter erupted from Kir, who quieted down with a lady like hand over his mouth. The sky cleared up and the wind stopped. "Dream is ambition, and ambition plus dream is just another word for fantasy." The last word was drawn out, making the Uchiha stand up in fury. Kakashi merely waved his hand at them. "Maa, maa Sasuke. Calm down and let Kir introduce himself." This time, Kakashi peered a black eye over his book. "You are a male, aren't you?" He questioned. Kir giggled girlishly and smiled slightly. "Of course, Hatake-san." _

_This satisfied the cyclops, who nodded to him, before returning to his book. "Go on then." Kir nodded back and smirked at his teammates... and he used that term very lightly. "I am Sakebi Kir." He slid his legs to the side, sitting straight up, back in an upright position and dainty hands in his lap. What disturbed the other two, was that he seemed to do this entirely girly gesture unconsciously. "I love the light, bright snow, the empress, the ghost child, my bright little bird, and the nights of icy thunder." Kakashi smirked knowingly, while Sakura and Sasuke was just really confused. "I dislike the ninja warrior, cherry blossoms and the leaves hiding from the fire." This time, Kakashi smiled sadly and nodded in acceptance. "My hobbies include playing **hide **and **seek**." The cyclops giggled lecherously at this. "And I love to play the strings of a violin." Again, the giggle came out, this time, from Kir. "My dream to is to live forever with my partners."_

_Kakashi nodded and smiled softly at him, standing and stretching his back in one move. "Alright kiddies, it's time to start your genin duties tomorrow." Sakura, the brainiac she was, needed to ask a question of course. "What kind of duties sir?" She asked dumbly, head tilted to the side. Kakashi chuckled in sadistic amusement. "We're first going to do something, just the four of us." He paused, leaving his group in suspension, before eye smiling at them all. "Survival training." Sakura looked at him puzzled, "Survival training? We did enough survival training at the academy." Kir shook his head at how naive the chit sounded. _

_"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." He snickered and grinned. Sakura looked just a little put out. "What's so funny sensei?" _

_"It's just that..." He shook his head. "No... Well... How do I put this?" He rubbed his masked chin, looking thoughtful. "When I tell you this, you guys are going to flip." Sasuke looked confused, a welcomed expression compared to his usual scowl. Kakashi sat back down on the railing, holding his head, with his hand. "Of the 27 that graduate, only 9 will become genins." He face darkened. "This is a super hard test that has a failing rate of 66%." Sasuke glared at him, linking his fingers together, Sakura looked ready to shriek with her banshee ways, and Kir... Kir just looked up into the clouds in consideration._

_The tense air around them dispensed when Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, it's time for us to take our leave..." He looked at them all, then grinned hugely. "And I wouldn't eat if I were you. You might just throw up." Then disappeared in a quick leaf shunshin. Kir followed soon afterwords, slipping quietly into the shadows.~_

Kir finally got tired and jumped down from his perch, not making a sound as a clone of himself never left from the tree. He quickly weaved an illusion over himself as not to get starred at. Wild black hair, untamable, and soft, chocolate brown eyes sat on a delicate face, as well as a delicate body. Kir looked down at himself, then into a mirror he conjured. _I look like... like a girly teen boy, _was his immediate thoughts. He then sighed and went to buy dango.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, he found what he was looking for. _Jimoto no shokuzai, _or in other words, Local Foods. He smiled softly, making many girls and boys alike blush, before heading straight for the bar stool. "4 orders of dango please." He asked in a soft and polite voice, all innocence and naivety.

The young lady at the register blushed and fluttered around the boy, acting like an old woman dotting on her grand children. "Is that all you want deary? You look terribly thin." Kir giggled and shook his head in denial. "Thank you for asking though." A few seconds later the lady was back with 40 sticks of dango, which Kir thought was the best snack since he tried that... meat (Though he was sure it was green...) back in Makai. **(The Demon World)**

This time, he was being stared at by men and women alike, with him, munching on a stick of dango. Grinning happily, he got up and started to walk through the village, and listened to the hustle and bustle of the town, secretly hoping entertainment would come around.

Soon enough, a scantly clad ninja walked- no stalked up to him, eyeing his plate of dango with barely concealed lust. "So..." She murmured huskily, trailing fingers down his arms in a bewitching manner. "That's a lot of dango for such a small... _man_." The lady purred enticingly, looking at him under her lashes in a come hither look, a dark look, in her gray-blue eyes.

Kir giggled inwardly and looked straight at her, since he was about her height. "Sakebi Kir, Milady~" He bowed and offered his left arm, his right holding the plate. The woman looked startled for a second, before smiling seductively. "Mitarashi Anko, and you wouldn't happen to mind... _sharing_... would you?"

Kir just grinned and held out his plate, "Enjoy." And that's how the Dangerous Duo, was born, destined to bring chaos to the ninja world as we know it.

* * *

Kir was walking home was a very satisfying day of mischief making with his new best friend, when the memories of the clone hit him.

_~A puff of smoke alerted them of the incoming ninja. Said ninja jumped to the side, laughing nervously when senbon were aimed at him... the lower him anyways. "Maa, maa Kir, please don't hurt me!" Kakashi cried, tears dripping down his voice dramatically when the needles missed by a hair's width.  
_

_Kir just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest childishly, ears covered in a thin layer of chakra. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, while Sasuke just frowned and death glared the cyclops... not that it did much, he just ignored it. Kir covered his face with his fan, eyes belying the mirth he felt. "Hakaku-san, maybe you should try louder, I do not think the people in Iwa heard the monkeys you painfully strangled." Sakura growled pathetically at him. "I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A MONKEY AND MY NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA!" Kir just giggled.  
_

_Kakashi looked at them, eye dizzy in pain. Eye smiling, he twisted a finger in his ear to clear his hearing. "Okay, okay, I get it." He set an alarm clock down on a rock nearby."It's set for noon." They all looked at him, puzzled. Holding up two bells... he eye smiled. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me by noon." He hooked it onto his belt. "Those that cannot get a bell by noon... gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to a stump, but I'll eat right in front of you." Two rumbles of an angry stomach and one almost red hot blush came from two of the three genins. **No wonder he told us not to eat**, was the similar thoughts from SasUke and Samura._

_"You only need to get one bell, there are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back from to the academy." Both Sakura and Sasuke looked startled and desperate, while Kir just looked considerate. _

**_Nooooooooo! What would happen if I don't pass? I can't be with Sasuke-kun? I wont even be able to Marry him! Then what! Oh, I know, I'll be one of the best Konoichi, then Sauke-kun would have no choice but to marry me and bare my children!  
_**

**_Kuso! If I don't pass, my vengeance will be lost! Itachi will live without consequences! ... Tch. He wont fail the last loyal Uchiha, I am of the Elite. Then Itachi will die with all that I have learned. Mwah hahahahahahaha! ~Cough~ Note to self, don't laugh psychotically in head.  
_**

**_Hm... that's weird, there are no two man genin teams. There must be some trick to this game. _**_Kir's eyes narrowed. **And I will figure it out, I love puzzles.**_**_  
_**

_"You can even use your kunai and shuriken. You wont win unless you come at me with the intent to kill."_

_"But-But- We'll kill you!" Shrieked Sakura. Kir just smiled serenely, "He is a Jounin for a reason Hakuso-san." Sakura turned her glare on Kir. "IT'S HA-RU-NO!" Kir waved a negligent hand. "Yes, yes, yes. Whatever you say... Hataku-san." The pink thing yelled her battle cry, intent on causing bodily harm on the androgynous ninja._

_Kakashi sighed, disappearing and reappearing next to the girl, holding her hand behind her back. "I didn't even say start yet and you're attacking comrades." He shrugged. "Oh well..." He paused and jumped back to the middle of the clearing. "START!" He shouted._

_They all scattered. Kir on the other hand was smiling at the Jounin peacefully, holding two fans instead of his usual one. "You're a weird one." He said, talking aloud. Kir giggled and grinned. "Of course Hatake-san, I cannot let Hakanai-san and Ushicho-san take credit for something they are not responsible for." Twin sources of killing intent was now aimed at the blond._

_Kakashi chuckled in amusement. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You remembered their names yesterday, but now it seems as if it's too troublesome." Kir simply smirked, settling into an unknown stance... for a ninja that is. For a geisha, it was all too familiar. The two fans were snapped open and held on the right side of his face, crossed at the wrist, while his head was tilted to the side. He looked at the cyclops coyly and pouted slightly._

_"You are about to see a thing a beauty." Kir said sweetly. "Ookamikirā no Mai: Fuyu no Tsume!" **(Dance of the Wolf Killer: Winter's claw)**_

_Then he dashed forward in a burst of speed, moving at a rate that the copy nin could only dodge. "Kuso!" **(Shit) **He quickly moved to the side, only eye widening at the damage in front of him. Kir had swept his tessen **(War Fan) **to the side, while pulsing crystal ice into it. The finished product was beautiful though, lethal as Kakashi watched the icy- sharp- fascinating wolf claws heading right at him. _

_The copy nin yelped shrilly as he kawarimied **(It's that replacement jutsu) **onto a branch, only to gape at the four completely annihilated trees. Looking back at Kir, his wide eyes, widened even larger. The blond was now holding his two tessen, one in each hand and both covered in blue chakra that was emitting an ice cold aura. But that wasn't what freaked him out, no it was the fact that the aura was shaped into murderous claws. Kakashi gulped inaudibly._

_"Kakashi~" Purred the Kitsune. "Why are you running?" The young boy tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his innocent face. "I don't bite~" There, a feral smirk grew. "Much." Kir stalked forward, a predatory look on his face. "You're going to hurt Kuki and Kaze's feelings." At this, Kir frowned for a second. "Oh! I don't think you met them yet, did you?" The Fox held up his left hand. "This is Kuki, or Air." He swiped the claw towards Kakashi's hiding place, sending a small breeze over to him. Holding up his right hand, he smirked. "And this is Kaze, or Wind." This time, a stronger gust hit the copy nin, almost toppling him from his perch. "Together, they're... Mi Mo Kōru Yoru. Chilling Nights." _

_There was a pause, almost as if the forest was holding its breath. The blond looked thoughtful. "But I don't think I'll use her now." With that said, the forest seemed to sigh in relief. "Kakashi~kun~" He sing songed. "There's a reason why this is called the "Dance of the Wolf Killer.""Those words seemed to be the magic words, because all of a sudden the shards of ice floated upwards and started to merge. The ice blue crystals created diamonds that surrounded the copy nin, boxing him into a small square. "Fuwa no Hahen." **(Shards of Discord)** Drawled Kir, yellow lightning dancing on the edges of his two tessen. Swinging one of his arms upward and the other across his chest, it looked like he was doing a cheer, only for Kakashi to watch as the shards suddenly became charged with electricity. He had one word left in mind._

_**"Fuck." **_

_The crystals let out a sharp wail- no, net even wail- a screech that put Sakura to shame. The frequency of the sound made many windows in the vicinity crack and shatter. Kakashi yelped and cried out in pain, his ear drums nearly failing. before it all stopped. Looking up from his spot on the ground, he saw Kir holding his two bells and a certain orange colored book. "We all pass or the book gets it." The blond smiled innocently, passing the bells to the Uchiha and the pink thing. Kakashi groaned and just nodded, his ears still in pain, but still able to hear the boy... barely._

_Kir grinned and threw the book at him. "Great!" Kakashi held up a hand, stopping any attempt at leaving. "Just-" He moaned. "Just meet here at 10." Then shunshined away, still lying on the ground. The Uchiha glared at him **(Kir) **and stomped up to him. "I demand you teach me your attacks." Kir looked shocked, before smiling innocently... the last thing the Uchiha and Haruno saw before their sight disappeared, it turning black.~_

Kir giggled dementedly, thinking about what his clone did. _Blackmail material is delicious. _Then went home humming cheerfully.

* * *

**XxxXxxXxx~OmAkE~XxxXxxXxx**

CloneKir ran like the wind, a black wolf following his steps. "Okay Kanna, let's stop here." The wolf skidded to a halt, tongue out and panting. CloneKir grinned psychotically and opened both their burdens. In it lay two children, one with pink hair the other with black.

He set them up in a **very **compromising position, taking several snap shots, before petting the wolf on her huge head. "Do you think this is enough punishment for talking so disrespectfully to the King?" The wolf seemed to think for a second, before shaking her shaggy head.

The psychotic grin got larger. "That's what I thought." Taking off, he told Kanna to guard. Several minutes later, he was back with different articles of clothing. One was a ripped up lingerie and the other a teeny weeny piece of a speedo. Setting it on the side, he took several pictures of that too.

"One more thing Kanna." From behind his back, he produced a spray bottle with the label of Pheromones. Giggling like a psychopath, he sprayed them all over the clothes and the people in question. "Tomorrow's going to be fun!" He said excitedly, knowing exactly what mission they were going to get. "C'mon Kanna, and let's get back to the tower, that way we can both despell and I can drop off the black- cough- Pictures." He smiled innocently. "Pictures, I meant pictures."

The wolf snickered in a wolfy manner, before following behind him, hoping that her master would let her come and watch tomorrow.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Kashi-kun?" The copy nin muttered an absent grunt. "Do you think we're going to get in trouble?" The copy nin finally looked down at his angelic charge. Kakashi thought for a second, before shaking his head. "No I don't think so, why?" Kir looked at the funny picture in front of them. "Cause what would happen if they do _that_ to the Uchiha, much less the Rhi- thing."

Seriously, the cop nin thought, then curved his eye into a happy smile. "Of course not. Our mission was to walk the dogs and give them a good exercise." Looking at the two genins running like their asses were on fire, Kakashi snickered. "That's exactly what we're doing."

Kir tilted his head to the side and giggled when one of the dogs bit the Uchiha in the privates. "Somehow-" Kir tittered, his tessen fluttering in front of him. "I don't feel to bad." And with that said and done, the two went on their way to the Hokage tower, intent on telling him that their mission was over and the pink thing would be having pups if the dogs caught her, and the Uchiha would be scarred for life. Then planning on going out to eat Dango.

* * *

**Thank you thank you! Please review and I'll love you forever~ Also... WAFFLES!**

**~Interesting Fact~ It takes 42 muscles to frown, but just 28 muscles to smile- It takes 4 to reach out and slap someone. ~Looks at screen with an innocent look~ Would you be my test dummy?**


End file.
